Consequences
by sesshys1lover
Summary: Pairing Jeremy/Elena. What happens when Elena and Jeremy find out the consequences of their actions. Warning Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Diaries DOES NOT belong to me. This is just for my own amusemet.**

Elena had hoped that she was wrong, but her doctors visit had only confirmed her worst fears, she was pregnant. She was scared because deep down she feared that once everybody found out who the father was than they wouldn't forgive her because the father was Jeremy. Stefan would know it wasn't his, he would probably hate her enough to kill her. It might have been less of a betrayal to have sex with Damon. Speaking of Damon, god knew what he would think of it. She had to pull herself together because Aunt Jenna and Jeremy were due home any time now from the store and she didn't want Jenna asking questions that she wasn't ready to answer.

She had fallen asleep by the time they got home and woke to Jeremy shaking her to tell her that dinner was ready. Aunt Jenna had invited Alaric over so Elena would be expected to come down and socialize, especially after avoiding everybody the past few days. The only thing that she could concentrate on though was finding a way to tell Jeremy and hoping that he didn't hate her for it.

**Okay, well that's it for chapter one. I know it's pretty short, but i want to know what people think about it and if i should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me, I only wish that it did.**

When Elena finally headed down to dinner she was so unable to really eat anything, so instead settled for pushing her food around the plate. Aunt Jenna and Alaric didn't seem to notice her lack of appetite but Jeremy kept giving her curious glances. And his gaze on her only made her squirm more. For dessert Jenna had made strawberry rubarb pie. As soon as the smell of it reached her nose she could feel that she was about to throw up. Running up the stairs to the bathroom Elena threw up what little of dinner she had managed to eat. After rinsing out her mouth she stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She almost screamed when she saw Jeremy standing behind her in the bathroom mirror. Turing around she said Jeremy, you scared me. He looked at her worriedly and said what's wrong Elena ? She just shook her head and said nothing, it's just a little stomach bug. As she went to the door to leave the bathroom Jeremy stopped her from leaving and said Elena there's something that you're not telling me, what is it ? This was the moment that Elena didn't want to come and as she though about his possible reactions tears began to well up in her eyes and the only thing that she could manage to say was I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry before she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up Jeremy was sitting on the floor next to her bed asleep. She had been granted a repreive for now but she knew that it was only a matter of time before he asked her again. She decided to put the matter out of her mind for now and put a blanket on top of him before going back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up just as Jeremy walked into her room. When he saw the she was awake he said Jenna's at work, now I think that it's time that we talk. She paused for a minute before saying in a voice bearly able to be heard "I'm pregnant". Jeremy froze and looked at her and with tears in her eyes she just nodded and looked away. Suddenly Jeremy pulled her towards him and said don't worry about it I love you and I promise that we'll figure something out.

Little did they know that Damon was just outside and had heard everything.

* * *

**Okay, well that's it for chapter two. I'm thinking of adding Damon into the mix and making it Damon/Elena/Jeremy so let me know what you think of that idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it been so long since i've updated. I had a lot going on and then I had no inspiration...Well on with the story.**

**Once again I do not own the vampire diaries.**

The next morning Elena woke up with Jeremy holding her. She lay there for a few minutes before deciding to get up before Jenna could walk in and see them. As she was slipping out of the bed Jeremy grabbed her to give her a deep kiss and mumbled sleepily, don't leave yet. Elena began kissing him back when suddenly she saw Damon in the mirror. Gasping she turned around as Jeremy jumped out of bed. Damon smirked and said well well well what do we have here. Elena began to say I, well we, um...you see, Damon put a finger to her lips and said shhh, I know your secret, both of them. He then walked past them to the window and said let me know if you need my help and vanished. Jeremy turned to look at Elena and said what do we do now ?

**Sorry sorry i know that it's short but i felt stuck and i owe you guys something after how long it's been i'll try to update a longer chapter in the next week or two.**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I know that I haven't updated in a while and I would just like to explain. I have had a lot of stuff going on and one of my friends died very recently so I hope you will all understand that I don't plan on updating for a long time. If somebody would like to adopt my story you may, just message me and let me know.**

**-sesshys1lover**


End file.
